Missão Voldie
by Manoela Wood
Summary: Após sua terrível morte, Voldemorte é condenado a uma péssima missão: Unir um casal impossível. Será que o magnífico Lorde das Trevas conseguirar unir ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que um Malfoy e uma Weasley?
1. Default Chapter

_Prólogo_

_Nuvens, eu, Lord Supremo de toda maldade, permanecia preso em meio as simpáticas nuvens brancas do céu. Com meu perfeito manto negro trocado por panos claramente velhos. _

_'Humildade é fundamental', disse-me o guarda divino que me entregara as minhas novas roupas, ao ver meu sorriso de escárnio._

_Tons pastéis nunca foram os meus preferidos, sempre deixam as pessoas mais pálidas, bem diferente de meus belos mantos negros, que me demonstram minha merecida imponência._

_Uma comissão de babacas bonzinhos me observava com uma intensidade tão bondosa que estava me dando coceiras, e eu começa a pensar se eu fui bom demais pra não ter ido pro inferno._

_Era o fim. Literalmente, o fim de minha existência, mas mais fim ainda por ter de encontrar com aquele velho caduco que se achava o maior mágico de todos os tempos - quando **eu** era o melhor mágico de sempre._

_'Você se arrepende de seus atos?', me perguntaram._

_Ora, é claro que não, eu pensei, porque eu ia me arrepender de buscar um mundo mais puro. Tolos!_

_'Olá Tom', Dumbledore me olhou com aquele patético sorriso superior, 'Pronto para o seu julgamento?'_

_Julgamento? Como assim? Então eu seria condenado? E mandado para o inferno? Meus olhos brilharam intensamente._

_Então ainda havia esperança para mim! **Esperança**, que sentimento mais... primitivo... o fato de pensar nisso provoca-me ânsias. Isto é... deplorável..._

_Foi então que eu me senti uma batata boa no meio da caixa de batatas estragadas. E tudo que eu menos queria era ser uma batata boa. Era vergonhoso. Até mesmo Crabee e Goyle deveriam ter ido diretamente para o inferno. Foram os **crucios**. Oh, se foram. Me preocupei tanto em lançar **avadas** e **imperius** que esqueci dos **crucios**. Que idiotice a minha!_

_- Vamos então começar, Tom - disse Dumbledore, seguido de um longo suspiro de ambas as partes._

_- O tem a dizer em sua defesa?_

_ - Eu acho que fui leviano demais em minhas torturas. Talvez devesse ter sido mais cruel. Eu repetiria, uma, duas, três vezes, é claro que não seria tão tolo de deixar o cabeça rachada vivo! E tenho certeza de que, se eu não tivesse morrido agora, daquela maneira tão deplorável, eu teria erradicado os sangue-ruins do mundo bruxo, juntamente com todos os trouxas existentes na face da Terra. Posso descer agora? - disse apontando para o andar inferior, o inferno._

_Eu via nos olhares terrivelmente angelicais a condenação evidente. Se não fosse, mais uma vez, por aquele ser idoso de barba quilometricamente branca parado em minha frente sorrindo até com os olhos. Detestável o seu modo de sorrir com os olhos._

_ - Acho que tenho a condenação perfeita para você, Tom._

_Eu sorri, como um daqueles poodles bem educados a espera do seu ossinho. Ele ia me mandar ao inferno, amar e idolatrar o senhor do fogo. Eu sabia, eu sentia, eu pressentia isso._

_- Você terá a deslumbrante oportunidade de estar em contato com algo que nunca teve em seu sombrio coração. O amor, Tom, o amor._

_Eu arregalei com os olhos e engasguei com um floco de nuvem. Quem aquele velho idiota pensava que era pra achar q eu nunca tive amor por nada? Logo eu, que amei tanto a raça bruxa pura que até **morri** por ela! Morri tentando salvá-la do sangue impuro!_

_ - O que você quer dizer com isso, barata idosa?_

_- Que você, Tom, terá a chance de... de ver o mundo com outros olhos._

_ - Oh não, obrigado, eu gosto da cor avermelhada dos meus. Já os seus... Dumbie, você nunca reparou que seus óculos são ridiculamente horríveis? Essas meias luas cafonas caíram de moda na década de 70!_

_- Sim, obrigado pela crítica construtiva, mas voltando ao assunto... Você tem duas opções: Ficar vagando eternamente pelo solitário Limbo, ou aceitar uma missão que planejamos pra você e, após cumpri-la, escolher seu caminho a seguir posteriormente._

_ - E que missão seria essa? - eu perguntei cauteloso, não que eu fosse me sujeitar aos desejos insanos dele, mas, não custava descobrir._

_Notei que nada de realmente mau sairia dali quando o senil abriu aquele sorriso odioso dele._

_ - Tom, você terá que, amavelmente, unir um casal impossível._

_Sorri triunfante. O que seria unir um casalzinho qualquer, quando se é o Bruxo mais poderoso do mundo? Seria como torturar uma criança!_

_- Mas é claro! Essa será a missão mais fácil de toda a minha existência. Quem é o casalzinho apaixonado? - perguntei satisfeito pela facilidade com que iria ao inferno._

_Eu segui o velho barbado quando este começou a andar, e no fim, paramos em uma capsula espaçosa entre as nuvens._

_ - Está é a nossa central de vídeos da terra - ele disse com um sorriso de felicidade - Daqui monitoramos tudo que acontece lá embaixo._

_Tecnologia trouxa, revirei os olhos, até no céu?_

_- Apenas este casal - disse o senil, com os olhos brilhando por trás dos ridículos óculos._

_Pela rede-céu, pude ver um loiro aguado numa pose digna de um sonserino, mas ainda muito aprendiz, com a varinha apontada para uma ruivinha sem graça. Com as mãos nos quadris, a ruiva parecia enfrentá-lo. Péssima a vestimenta dela. Péssima cor de cabelos. Péssima pele. Provalemten nao era uma sangue-puro. Provavelmente era muito pobre. Jamais a tinha visto em meu círuclo seleto de bruxos. Porém, nem por isso ela deixa de me ser familiar. Perai. Perai! Familiar não. Não apenas familiar. Pobre, ruiva, loiro, sonserino._

_ - Não. Não pode ser. Malfoy e... e... Weasley?_

_- Sim - sorriu novamente o senil - Eles mesmo. Boa sorte, Tom, boa sorte._

_Eu realmente devia ter matado o testa rachada!_

**N/A/I**: Queridos leitores, não se assustem, isto é apenas fruto de duas mentes insanas combinadas. Isso prova que Manoela e Guta no MSN todo fim de semana é na realidade como a fabricação de uma bomba de alta potencia.E tudo que pedimos em troca da exposição de nossa ciencia intelectual privilegiada éq eu vocês deixem reviews, alimentando assim a nossa insanidade total.

Bye and kisses and hugs,

Gutitenha e Manuzitenha.


	2. Interferencias malsucedidas

Capítulo 1 – Interferências mal-sucedidas

Era só o que me faltava. Em plena maravilhosa noite, cuja escuridão perfeita proporcionaria um belo ataque sorrateiro a sangue-ruins, estou eu - LORDE SUPREMO - observando o Draquinho dormir feito um bebê.

Enquanto fico pairando sobre o quarto, ouvindo a sinfonia dos roncos dos mais doces sonserinos adolescentes, procuro uma idéia que faça com que minha árdua tarefa se inicie: fazer o Malfoy cair de encantos pela trapo velho!

Sinto uma profunda congestão estomacal, em um estômago que nem mais possuo, só de imaginar a cena: Aquela ruiva esfarrapada correndo, com todas aquelas sardas nojentas, na direção do bem-arrumado Malfoy, cuja postura se faz notar a qualquer distância.

O tipo de postura que impõe aos outros a superioridade digna de um Sonserino, em detrimento aos grifinórios passionais.

Mas, missão é missão e, nojenta ou não, eu preciso do meu passaporte para o inferno.

Tudo por causa das idéias mirabolantes daquela lagartixa excêntrica de óculos meia lua! Bendito Dumbledore. Com toda sua bondade e afeição! Isso é... reles!

Bom, já que estou perdendo meu precioso tempo aqui, vou tentar algo... hum... como as menininhas gostam... um sonho, talvez? Não somente um sonho! Quem sabe um conto de fadas? Meus olhos estão brilhando pela minha superioridade mental!

Até que... incrível mas... isso pode ser interessante! Um estudo de relacionamentos primitivos. Tudo bem que o Potter-tenho-a-testa-partida-ao-meio cairia melhor para o papel... Mas... bem... talvez eu possa fazer o Dracozinho aqui se sair bem, certo? Afinal, eu estou no comando. EU, sou o lorde.

Então... er... como será que se faz isso? Eu devo ter o poder de interferir nos sonhos dele, não? Ora, é claro que eu tenho poder! Eu tenho MUITO poder! Eu praticamente _criei_ o poder! EuSOU o poder! Encarnei o poder! E ninguém venha me dizer que não tenho, então, o poder.

Hmm... certo... e como será que eu uso esse poder? Hum... acredito que seja algo bem simples... as melhores magias estão nos menores feitiços...

Enfim, deixa eu pegar minha... minha... minha... Ei! Cadê minha varinha? (N/A/I: Espaço aberto a duplas interpretações). Hum... perdi minha varinha. Certo, então vou tentar outra coisa. Se eu sussurrar no ouvido dele, talvez funcione... (N/A/I: idem a anterior).

Deixa eu chegar bem devagarinho para não acordá-lo.  
- Draquinho - eu sussurrei - Vamos salvar sua princesinha?

_Numa cadeira enferrujada encontrava-se uma garota que parecia familiar a Draco. Usando vestimenta de Hogwarts, seu rosto estava molhado por lágrimas e seus olhos demonstravam profundo medo. Diante dela, um homem alto, de sobretudo negro, sorria assustadoramente._

_- Com medo do Lorde mau, pobretona? - sua voz era gélida e grossa._

_A garota o encarou, enquanto algumas lagrimas desciam por seu rosto com... sardas? Eu arregalei os olhos. Detestava sardas!_

_O torturador divertia-se intensamente com o sofrimento da garota. E de fato era muito divertido!_

_- Páre, por favor! Páre! O que você quer de mim? O que eu fiz pra você?_

_- Nasceu ruiva, com sardas e pobre! Um atentado a raça sangue-puro!_

_Ruiva, sardas e pobre... A WEASLEY! A namoradinha do Potter! Isto está ficando cada vez mais divertido!_

_Bem que eu poderia ajudar na tortura não? Afinal, que mau um ou outro crucio pode fazer? Ainda mais em sonho! Nem uma notificaçãozinha eles vão me mandar la do ministerio!_

_E então o torturador virou-se para mim, maleficamente berrando:_

_- Seu idiota, você devia salva-la! CRUCIO!_

Idiota, agora ele está aqui, berrando, porque acordou assustado. Nãooooo! Não é verdade! É impossível! Eu.. eu... eu... _falhei_! Estou ultrajado, engasgado, molhado. Molhado? Nãooooooo! Eu, Lorde Superior estou, estou, estou... CHORANDO!

Pela primeira vez... eu falhei... Inacreditavel! Nãoooooo!

Humpf... eu estou me... controlando... Eu vou conseguir... Talvez não seja como torturar uma criança... Mas bem... humpf... Eu vou conseguir. É logico que eu vou conseguir. Eu so preciso me informar sobre... humpf, humpf... sobre relacionamentos...

Eu vou a biblioteca!

N/A/I: Olá pessoa fofas! Quem vós fala nessa N/A/I (Nota das Autoras Insanas) é Gutitenha, uma das partes doidas dessa dupla sem noção. Manuzitenha deixou-me a incumbência de escrever a nota porque ela teve que sair... enfim.. ela deixou um recadinho:

_Manu - se a inveja matasse, eu tava fudida! rs diz: _

_ah! explica q estamos postando nos dois usurários, IGUAL, e q somos lindas, fofas, maravilhosas e insanas... ah, insanas eles já sabem_

Então, entenderam ne? Se quiserem comentar nos dois usuários... A gente deixa! Huahuahua! Tanto gutinha como manoelawood estão disponíveis para reviews...

Respondendo a pergunta neste capitulo: Voldie volta como um fantasminha camarada. E no próximo capitulo vocês verão uma lado muito cultural de nosso Lordinho...

É isso people... A N/A/I ficou grandinha! Huahauhau!

Bye and Hugs and Kisses,

Gutitenha (e Manuzitenha)


	3. Adaptanto um condo de fadas

Capítulo 2 - Adaptando um Conto de Fadas

_Era uma vez uma linda donzela que trabalhava como elfo doméstico! Suas atividades diárias variavam entre alimentar as inúmeras mandrágoras do casebre, até colher todo o néctar das botúberas do jardim!_

_Tal donzela era profundamente injustiçada por seus parentes e não possuía outros amigos além dos animais Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger_...

Tá bom, tá bom, eu vou me limitar a apenas **ler**! Voltando...

... _além dos animais... __Willy, Floquinho e Gordurinha. Ela tinha o grande sonho de salvar o mundo, e de acabar com todas as injustiças da terra, porém, sua realidade era bem diferente._

_Um dia, enquanto passeava saltitante pela rua cheia de bruxos malvados que a comiam com os olhos, a pura e casta moça ouviu um comentário que a deixou com a esperança de uma conta bancaria mais cheia em Gringotes..._

Fala sério! Quem iria olhar pra uma... uma... **aborta** dessa, eu pensei. O mundo realmente já não é mais o mesmo! E vejam só... Ainda classificaram esses acéfalos como bruxos malvados, quando **eu** - e somente **eu** - fui malvado o suficiente! E ainda me chamam de tirano!

Voltemos ao conto de fadas que me transformará no melhor cupido do mundo, porque eu sou **o melhor** naquilo que eu faço, **independentemente** do que eu faço!

Bom, essa autora é péssima. E ainda teve a capacidade de adaptar uma coisa trouxa ao esplêndido mundo bruxo, a magnífica superioridade sangue-puro.. Deixa eu pular esse pedaço... vamos mais pra frente... é.. é.. aqui...

_Cinderela, toda chique devido à escova progressiva feita por sua boníssima fada madrinha e com vestido e jóias alugados que nem no quadro "Um dia de Princesa", chegou radiante ao tão esperado Baile. _

_Sua pose de manequim de revista de noiva era brilhantemente perfeita, e suas unhas postiças estavam pintadas delicadamente, como as verdadeiras jamais estiveram em toda vida. _

_Tímida, acostumada a ser o patinho feio de sempre, Cinderela ficou no seu canto, deslumbrada com a beleza do lugar, com a chiqueza (N/A/I: é isso mesmo! licença poética, valeu!) das roupas e a classe das pessoas. _

_Até que, um jovem rapaz, belo, alto, loiro, de olhos acizentados e porte fenomenal, aproximou-se dela, só porque ela não estava interessada nele! (N/A/I: Momento James rs)_

_Ele sorriu encantadoramente, enquanto lhe oferecia a mão para a valsa que tocava. Ela foi, apesar de não saber dançar. Seus belíssimos sapatos de cristal, porém, estavam enfeitiçados, coisa que ela não sabia. _

_De repente ela pensou: Merlim, e se ele me escolher? E se ele descobrir que esses seios são silicone, que esse cabelo é escova, que o cérebro é emprestado? Oh! _

_E então desesperada ela deixou-o sozinho e saiu correndo, descendo as escadas com extrema rapidez, porém deixando para trás, seu lindo sapatinho enfeitiçado, com o maravilhoso cheirinho de seu pé!_

_O príncipe, sem perder seu porte ereto, vê a partida de sua perfeita dama, e, completamente embasbacado por ter sido abandonado em meio a dança, acaba tropeçando em um brilhante sapatinho no degrau, o que o faz rolar escada abaixo como uma jaca loira podre.  
Agora, quebrado, aturdido, abandonado e roxo, o antes belo príncipe aponta sua enorme varinha para o sapatinho que rachou e sussurra:_

_ - Reparo._

_Inteligente como era o Príncipe, ele pensa em descobrir algo sobre a bela donzela a partir de um feitiço, mas o que ele não sabia era que a fada madrinha havia pensado nisso antes. Ela havia protegido o sapato contra feitiços eu-quero-um-rabo-de-saia._

Que idiota! Eu vou fazer é um feitiço pra aparecer um letreiro de néon enorme dizendo: Ela é Ginny Weasley! Vá atrás dela antes que ela volte a ser elfo doméstico! Salve uma vida!

_Depois de tentar todos os feitiços possíveis, o príncipe teve a brilhante idéia de testar o sapatinho em todos os pés do reino. Ou quase todos. Ele então, conjurou uma perfeita replica de plástico daquela obra prima feita a partir da abóbora da fada madrinha, e mandou que seu capataz mais mau e grosseiro o testasse nos pés das damas._

Esse príncipe é mesmo muito folgado! Porque não foi ele testar o sapatinho! Humpf! Detesto gente que não corre atrás de mulher! Se as coisas fossem fáceis assim para mim, eu diria para Rabicho: Mate o Potter, e ele conseguiria, mas não! Isso só acontece em contos de fada.

_Depois de muitos pés grandes demais ou pequenos demais para o precioso sapatinho, quando o capataz já estava de saco cheio e o príncipe desesperançoso, eis que surge uma donzela em péssimos trajes querendo experimentar o sapatinho._

_Repugnado pela sua pobreza, suas vestimentas praticamente se desfazendo, seus cabelos horrendamente despenteados, o capataz recusou-se a deixar q a donzela o experimentasse._

_Mas então o príncipe num ato de misericórdia deixou, já que o sapatinho era uma replica de plástico, e sua bela dama não se infectaria quando calçasse o verdadeiro._

_Para a surpresa de todos, decepção de alguns, alta repugnância do capataz e grande susto do príncipe o sapatinho serviu nela._

_Depois de um momento sem reação, o príncipe teve a brilhante idéia de produzir a garota vestida em trapos, para ver se realmente era a mesma gostosa do dia do baile. _

_Então manda seu capataz levá-la a um dos mais belos e luxuosos salões de beleza mágica, com tudo pago pela realeza. Radiante com seu brilhantismo, o belo príncipe loiro voltou ao seu castelo, com a certeza de que veria aquela gostosa novamente._

Grande idéia príncipe, grande idéia. Um trato naquela ruiva sardenta até que viria a calhar, não?

_Então, muitas horas mais tarde, porque salão é salão em qualquer lugar, e sempre fica-se hoooooooooras lá, chega seu capataz e anuncia a entrada de uma dama ao príncipe, cujos olhos brilham de ansiedade e expectativa. _

_Ao vê-la seus olhos iluminam-se e sua boca abre-se num misto de surpresa e êxtase, enquanto um fio de baba escorre no canto de sua boca. Era ela, claro que era ela! Como ele pôde deixar-se levar pelos trapos e falta de banho!_

_Ele desce de sua posição consideravelmente superior, onde encontrava-se o seu trono, e vai até a dama recém siliconada, maquiada e banhada, tomando-a pela mão, enquanto sorri e ambos continuam a valsa que um dia foi interrompida. Agora e pela eternidade, enquanto ela ainda fosse bela e cheirosa, ambos seriam felizes para sempre. _

Eu preciso fazer isso! Dar um trato naquela sardenta nojenta!

Talvez até disfarçá-la! É isso! Se o Malfoy não souber quem é, será muito mais fácil fazê-lo dar atenção pra garota! Disfarçar a Weasley... disfarçar... disfarçar... é claro! Eu sou um gênio! Um baile de máscaras!

Sinceramente! Eu me amo!O Malfoy se interessaria de cara pela Weasley disfarçada. E perfumada. E arrumada. E sem sardas! E então.. e então... eu só esperaria ele se apaixonar por ela... E como o amor é cego, depois que ele visse por quem se apaixonou, já seria irreversível...

O único problema é: como bancar um baile se eu sou um espírito? Já sei! Vou influenciar o Malfoy pai para fazer um baile bruxo!

Mas porque o Malfoy pai convidaria a Weasley? E como eu vou influencia-lo? Em sonhos?

Eu devo ter alguma influencia sobre os pensamentos alheios... Eu preciso ter! E ela nem precisa ser convidada diretamente... Eu tenho de armar muito bem isso... Será como nos tempos de guerra! (olhinhos brilhando) Eu sempre adorei estratégias!

Enfim! Poderia até ser uma baile no Ministerio! Eu sempre sonhei em ter aqueles salões xiques dando um baile de mascaras! Logicamente que meu sonho era mais maligno! Mas, enfim, nem tudo é perfeito.

Isso, Lorde Supremo, pense grande... mais do que mansão Malfoy, você merece o ministério inteiro! (riso maligno).

Indiretamente aquela lagartixa ultrapassada me deu todo poder que eu sempre quis. Velho masoquista. Agora eu posso tudo! E sem uma varinha, ainda por cima!

(Dança maligna) Eu sou fodaaaaaa, eu sou do maaaaaaaaau, eu tenho o podeeeeeeeer, eu tenho a foooooooooooorça!

Então é isso, agora que eu me descobri praticamente Deus, a cocada mais gostosa da festa infantil, eu vou agir. E este será o inicio do romance entre o magnífico Malfoy e a sardentinha Weasley! Ou eu não me chamo Lorde Supremo!

N/A/I: A gente só implora que vocês não nos internem! E que nos deixem reviews.

Bye and hugs and kisses,

Gutitenha e Manuzitenha.


	4. Morra Baile

**Capitulo 3 - Morra Baile**

Romeu... Romeu... Romeu...

Foi com essas palavras em mente que Draco Malfoy acordou naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Mesmo sem entender o que aquilo queria dizer, Draco não podia evitar a idéia fixa em sua cabeça. Que porra de "Romeu" era aquela?

Será que agora eu sou gay? Nãoooooo! Não pode ser... Não depois da fabulosa noite com a loirinha corvinal. Ele suspirou. "Romeu, Romeu, Romeu, belo Romeu".

Chegando na mesa da Sonserina para o café da manhã, o loiro (N/A/I: o povo adora chamá-lo assim nas fics! não entendo pq! rs) logo recebeu um belo envelope que sua refinada coruja lhe entregou (nada de deixou cair!) delicadamente.

Ao abrir o envelope (N/A/I: com letras douradas em papel bonito, chorei de emoção quando acabeeeeeeeeeei de leeeeeeeer, n convite rabiscado no versuu, ela disse meu amor eu confessuu, tô casando mas o grande amor da minha vida é vocêie! pagode! huahauahua já ouviu? é hilário!), constatou que se tratava de um convite, redirecionado pelo seu pai - já que se endereçava aos seus pais -, sobre um grande Baile de máscaras que seria dado pelo Ministério da Marinha, ops, Magia, por... por... por nada mesmo! Era um Baile, oras, precisa de motivo?

"Péra aí!", pensou Draquinho, "EU vou ser o BELO ROMEU!"

Ele ficou muito muito saltitante com a idéia de encontrar uma bela Julieta. Loira, alta, gostosa (bunduda, peituda, enfim, gostosuda)... Com seus hormônios em ebulição, Draquinho já começou a pensar em uma fantasia de época de fácil remoção... Para a hora de copular sua bela dama.

x-x-x-x

A bela donzela ruiva, triste por não poder arcar monetariamente (leia-se: pobre) com a fantasia do Baile, Ginny adormeceu numa bela e confortável poltrona de sua sala comunal, onde ficara até tarde estudando alguma matéria absurdamente chata.

Em seus mais profundos e conto-de-fádicos sonhos, ela viu um jovem guerreiro que enfrentaria todos pelo merecimento de seu profundo e inigualável amor, e assim, a buscaria em sua BMW enorme e luxuosa, para que vivessem felizes para sempre em sua mansão de um milhão de euros.

Ao acordar de tão belo sonho, com um Romeu loiro e musculoso, foi grande o impacto causado pela cruel realidade. Sem príncipe, sem Baile, sem BMW.

Enquanto uma agridoce lágrima escorria pelo rosto marcado de sardas da ruiva em questão, um Lorde Mau Mau, muito Mau, observava tudo atento a sua hora de brilhar.

"É agora", pensou Voldinho, "meu plano é o máximo! EU sou o máximo!"

"SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABARAM!", ouviu a ruiva, o que lhe deixou extremamente assustada.

Não havia mais ninguém no salão com ela. Quem poderia ter dito aquilo?

Foi com grande estupefação que Ginny notou a estranha "mulher"! Enfim, a estranha criatura que estava no quadro da Mulher Gorda. Era ela mesma? Estava tão... diferente... a voz inclusive...

"Seus problemas acabaram, fofa! Eu sou a sua fada madrinha e vou levar você ao Baile de Máscaras!", disse a criatura no quadro.

"Como... como você sabe do baile de máscaras?", perguntou a ruiva relutante em acreditar.

"Alowww! EU sei de tudo!"

Claro, pensou Volvol, eu sou um gênio!

"Mas, mas, mas como você pode me ajudar?"

Isso, sardentinha, deixa comigo, pensou Voldinho.

x-x-x-x

_(Every time we lie awake _

_After every hit we take _

_Every feeling that I get _

_But I haven't missed you yet _

_Every roommate kept awake _

_By every sigh and scream we make _

_All the feelings that i get _

_But I still don't miss you yet _

_Only when I stop to think about it..)_

Nossa maravilhosa pobre dama ruiva olhava-se tristemente no grande espelho a sua frente, lembrando-se de que nada, nenhum banho de loja e/ou salão, fariam mudar suas baixas condições de vida. Ela estava se enganando. Nunca poderia ser uma dama. Nunca poderia conquistar um príncipe. E o odiava por isso. Ele nunca a amaria. Nunca. Porque ela sempre seria esta garota interiormente humilde.

_(I hate everything about you! _

_Why do I love you...? _

_I hate everything about you! _

_Why do I love you!) _

"Ai!", berrou Ginny, "o que você pensa que esta fazendo?", disse deixando seus pensamentos de lado.

Uma gostosa loira, de olhos azuis e maquiagem pesada sorriu para ela:

"Tirando essas cuticulas HORRIVÉIS das suas unhas, meu bem!"

Ginny suspirou enquanto deixa a manicure tirar vaaaaaarios bifes de suas unhas, o que a levou ao começo de uma nova divagação, interrompida pela apavorante chegada de uma mulher gorda, muito gorda, de cabelinho channel. Isso melhorou muito o animo de nossa donzela, que pensou que não era a pessoa mais assustadora do mundo:

"E então, querida, vamos dar um jeito nessa vassoura vermelha?"

O sorriso diabólico da mulher que segurava vários pentes e escovas deu a Ginny a impressão de que o dia seria muito, muito, muito longo.

_(So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it)_

O baile! O maldito convite para o baile fora o começo disso tudo! Do sonho, da esperança e depois de todo esse desgaste que estava sofrendo. A vontade incrível de se sentir uma princesa por um dia, algo que, até horas atras, era um questão somente em seus mais profundos sonhos.

E ela não conseguia parar de pensar, imaginar, sonhar com todo esse universo que estava sendo apresentado a ela. Esse misto de coisas que ela gostava e odiava, porque sabia que depois não poderia continuar tendo. Porque não seria amada, e depois, estaria despedaçada! Talvez tivesse sido melhor nunca ter recebido aquele maldito convite.

_(How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing_

_About love _

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

_Melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love)_

Mas de certa forma, se ela pensasse em simplesmente não viver esse sonho... bem... ela se arrependeria. Se não houvesse baile, ela ainda assim sonharia. Porque é isso que garotas fazem, sonham. Não há escapatória. O mundo é assim. E se você não pensar no morango no sorvete, de que adianta ter o sorvete? Não há escapatória. O mundo é assim. Não há como impedir a bola de neve de cair.

_(These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no) _

E mesmo assim, ela continuava sozinha. Nenhum sonho trouxe alguém para perto. Apesar da ilusão do seu príncipe, o seu príncipe nunca vinha.

x-x-x-x

"Eu sou foda!", pensou Volvol maravilhado, "Tranformei aquela sardentinha numa garota!"

"Agora ela até pensa como uma garota! Ela tem conflitos!"

_( got the power)_

x-x-x-x

Wau, pensou Ginny ao se olhar no espelho, depois de tantas e tantas e tantas horas no salão, já com seu belo vestido de baile que sua fada madrinha havia escolhido.

Todos no salão pararam o que estavam fazendo.

Todos só conseguiam olhara para a garota.

Todos a desejavam ou invejavam. Ou os dois.

E Ginny teve um impulso quase incontrolável de se abraçar, e se pedir em casamento!

Ela foi, inconscientemente, andando para a frente, aproximando-se de seu reflexo, admirando cada detalhe em seu rosto, cabelo, roupa, unhas, aproximando e...

OUTCH! BATEU COM A CARA NO ESPELHO!

Voltando alguns passos pra trás ela sorriu. Ela era uma princesa... uma princesa muito...

_(I'm too sexy for my love)_

**N/A/I**: CARALEOWWWWWWWW, deu mt trabalho fazer esse cap! Pq nós somos insanas e pensávamos tudo solto e ao mesmo tempo! Huahuahuhaua

Exatamente, vocês não tem noção das loucuras que foi fazer esse capitulo! As ideias foram fluindo, fluindo, meu pc desligando sozinho! Enfim... uma coisa de louco.

Bom, as musicas entre parenteses são como trilhas sonoras do chapie, e das cenas. Pros curiosos as musicas são, respectivamente, I hate everything about you, Accidentaly in love, I got the power e I'm too sexy. Interessados em letras completas/traduções tem tudo no vagalume(ponto)com(ponto)br.

É isso, people... Esperamos que comentem ;p

E thanks for all coments.

Bye and Hugs and Kisses,

Gutitenha e Manuzitenha.


	5. Baile

**Nota da Manu: **Nem vi se a Guta postou ainda, mas desde domingo que tentando frustadamente postar, pq o nos odeia! Enfim, finalmente está aí nossa obra prima. olhos brilhando. QUE BAILE!

Capítulo 4 - O Baile

Seu rosto tão próximo ao espelho que era difícil até mesmo enxergar. Mas Ginny estava tentando entender onde foram parar suas sardas. Afastou-se então do espelho e viu como estava diferente. Não apenas maquiada, sem sardas e com belíssimas roupas, mas estava...estava...MORENA!

Ora, minha querida, não se preocupe, é apenas sua fantasia de Julieta, de Shakespeare! - disse a sua fada madrinha, ou melhor, disse Voldinho, que havia se apoderado do belíssimo corpo da uma vizinha qualquer dos Weasley, bem, a vizinha mais próxima. Aquele não era exatamente um corpo digno do todo poderoso senhor Lorde das Trevas Sombrias, mas foi o melhor que ele pôde conseguir naquele fim de mundo onde os Weasleys moravam.

Mas, intimamente, Volvol apenas pensava se aquela repugnante criatura cuja cultura era...bem...ausente... algum dia já ouvira falar de Shakespeare.

Se existe uma Julieta - Ginny começou sem confiança - Deve existir também um Romeu - ela se exaltou dando palminhas, virando-se para sua fada e sentindo seu queixo cair ao ver sua VIZINHA ALI!

Uma fada Madrinha também precisa de corpo para poder ir numa festa, minha querida fofa... - disse Volvol, vendo a expressão de Ginny, mas pensando "Eu quero MATAR essa garota!".

x-x-x-x-x

"Matar" também era o que pensava uma outra pessoa, em um outro lugar, em um outro corpo. Sim, porque aquele belo e gostoso loiro já nao havia mais, pois um belíssimo e arrumadíssimo, e nem por isso menos gostoso, moreno encontrava-se no Baile Ministerial, admiriado seu reflexo na reluzente taça de vinho em sua mão e pensando em como ficava maravilhoso com qualquer cor de cabelo. E também em como não havia uma só pessoa naquele lugarzinho que chamavam de Ministério da Magia que o merecesse. Nem mesmo uma única valsa ou alguns minutos de seu olhar aquelas moças horrendas mereciam.

Olhou mais uma vez ao redor, suspirando completamente entediado. 'Eu vou embora daqui', pensou o morenissimo loiro gostoso, dando uma ultima olhada em seu perfeito reflexo da taça. Levantou e andou alguns passos até a saída, quando, de repente, seu olhar foi focado na chegada de duas maravilhosas damas. (N/A/I: Nós duas)

Voldinho teve certeza de seu bom trabalho - afinal, tudo o que ele fazia era o melhor! - quando todos os seres que possuíam hormônio masculinho pararam o que estivessem fazendo para olhar Ginny, que havia apenas entrado no Baile.

Logo Voldinho reconheceu mais uma obra prima sua: Draco Malfoy irreconhecível, porém não menos Malfoy gostoso, de Romeu.

Mas uma outra fantasia chamou sua atenção. Um Don Juan moreno de olhos verdes e testa rachada: Harry Potter.

Tal visou causou a Voldinho uma vontade inestimável (N/A/I: hauuhauau, foi o q me veio à cabeça!) de vomitar. Mas, controlando-se, o Lorde Sombrio (N/A/I: pq lado negro da força não é o politicamente correto) levou sua outra obra prima para sentar-se bem pertinho de Romeu, ops, Draco.

Venha, minha querida, venha, vamos nos sentar perto daquele cavalheiro ali... Aquele estupendo cavalheiro moreno, aquela magnifico cavalheiro que está babando por você querida - disse Volvol conduzindo-a enojado pela sua irritante voz esganiçada.

Assim que se sentaram Voldinho percebeu que o perigo se aproximava na forma de um conquistador barato. Harry vinha diretamente para a mesa 'das garotas' e, apavorado que sua ruivinha cedece aos encantos do testa rachada acabando com seu estupendo plano, ele pediu licença a Julieta e arrastou-se com infelicidade até o garoto que vinha.

Olá, Don Juan - disse voldinho com sua voz esganiçada o mais sexy possível. Isso era o fim do mundo! Lode supremo dando mole pro cicatriz! - Meu nome é Mare Sue, ou melhor, Maria Eustáquia. - por Lúcifer! Da onde surgira aquele nome na mente sombriamente malvada de Volvol?

Don Harry Juan Potter parou e olhou encantado para a bela garota que lhe parara no caminho. Estupefou-se ao percorrer, com os olhos, as curvas de seu corpo.

Prazer. - sorriu ele para Volvol - Harry Potter.

'Vulgo testa rachada', pensou Voldinho enojado com a situação.

Entretanto, Voldinho lembrou-se um problema. Nenhum de seus dois pombinhos poderia dizer o nome verdadeiro! E depois as pessoas diziam que Lordes nao sofriam!

x-x-x-x-x

Rapidamente, Volvol abandonou aquele corpo esbelto que nao lhe pertencia e, como espírito capaz de influir no pensamento alheio, chegou a tempo de fazer Ginny pensar "Ao mesmo esta noite, eu nao quero ser eu mesma" e responder "Julieta, muito prazer".

"Julieta!", pensou Draco, perfeito! A fantasia dela faz par com a minha! Preciso aproveitar isso!

Romeu. - disse beijando a mão da garota - Encantado.

x-x-x-x-x

Quando Voldinho voltou ao corpo da mulher peituda, notou um leve olhar chocado no mala a sua frente. Droga! O que será que ela havia falado pro Harry?

OH! Harry Potter! Você é tão famoso! - 'Por minha causa, logicamente, senão você não seria ninguém', completou Voldinho em pensamentos.

Ãh? - grunhiu Harry - Você tem certeza que é normal, garota? - retrucou virando as costas e dando alguns passos na direção oposta a dele.

Não, não! Perá aí moleque! - Ops, Voldie levou a mao feminina à boca carnuda e sensualmente coberta de baton quando percebeu o que tinha dito - Er... Vem cá lindinho, por que nao dança comigo? - disse já pegando o outro pelo braço e levando pra pista de dança.

Eu não sei dançar! - sussurrou Harry, quase inauldivelmente, enquanto era puxado com uma força nada feminina para o meio da pista.

Quando nosso Lord enfim descobriu isso, seus pés já estavam completamente lixo. Aquele garoto o matava, o esnobava e agora o pisava! E o pior de tudo! Passou aquela mão NOJENTA em seu belo traseiro feminino! Voldinho não aguentou. TEVE de parar de dançar.

Você é tão vulgar! - disse ofendida... ops... ofendido!

Pô, foi mal aí, gata. - disse Harry, tentando se desculpar como qualquer adolescente tarado - É que você é muito gostosa, entende?

PLAFT! Um ma-ra-vi-lho-so tapa foi dado em Harry Potter. Ah! Mas que bela sensação era esta que Voldie experimentava.

Isso não é motivo para... para... para... abusar da minha inocencia!

Voldinho segurou a beirada de seu vestido da maneira mais feminina que pode e saiu de la, sem olhar para trás, batendo o terrivelmente alto salto de seu sapato com força no piso do Ministério! 'Mas que... que.. que.. cumulo! Um pirralhinho que nem saiu das fraldas passando a mão na bunda do incrivel Lorde Supremo! Não, nao MESMO!'

Ô, gata, péra aí! - disse Harry, percebendo que sua moral estava manchada diante o resto do baile e achando melhor tentar concertar alguma coisa, nem que fosse só pras outras minas acharem que ele era um cara legal e querem dar pra ele em alguma sala secreta do Ministério, já que ele conhecia todas. Isso sempre era uma ótima desculpa pra sumir com garotas gostosas no meio do povo.

Escuta, eu não sou qualquer uma não ta? Alguem que você vai comer numa sala secreta do ministério com a desculpa de apresentar os segredos do local ta? Eu tenho... sentimentos! - disse Voldinho falsamente ofendido!

Desculpa gostos... ops.. Mary S... ops... Eust... ops... garota! Mas você sabe.. hormonios!

Diante da cara ainda ofendida da gostosona a sua frente, Harry lançou seu olhar 43 e completou:

Prometo que não se repete.

Podemos recomeçar? - perguntou o cicatriz quando eles finalmente pararam, em uma sacada.

Voldinho teve de sorrir sensualmente para o moleque infernal. "Pelo menos ele está BEM LONGE da Weasley", pensou.

x-x-x-x-x

Romeu e Julieta olhavam-se fixamente em silencio, decorando cada expressao feita pelo outro ao respirar.

Traduzindo: Draco e Ginny se agarravam prensados num armario de vassouras no corredor do ministerio!

De alguma maneira, ambos sentiam que se conheciam de algum lugar, mas perguntar isso seria muito cantada-barata-de-botequim, e ambos não precisam de nenhuma cantada barata enquanto se enroscavam naquele armario.

Julieta - Draco murmurou enquanto descia seus lábios marcando seu pescoço.

Romeu - respondeu ela num sussurro.

Julieta - murmurou Draco outra fez enquanto descia sua mão para o decote de Ginny, tentando coloca-la nos seios da garota.

Ei - protestou Julieta - Tira a mão daí, Romeu!

Um versinho formou-se na cabeça de Draco "Romeu, Romeu, Romeu, de tão apressadinho no fim não a comeu", e resolveu que as coisas deveriam ir mais devagar!

x-x-x-x-x

Voldie teve a certeza de que estava ferrado quando o heróizinho começou a se aproximar com aquele sorriso cheio de intenção, aquela mão gigantesca cheia de direção...

Então, deixe que eu me apresente de novo - disse quando chegou perto da bela loira - Harry, muitissimo prazer.

Foi quando o garoto tomou uma atitude inesperada. Ao inves de estender a mão carinhosamente, ele puxou a garota-Voldie pela cintura para perto de si, e beijou-lhe desentupidoramente!

ECA! ECA! ECA! Tira esse mocinho de cima de MIM!

Sem nem saber como, Harry foi parar no chão, há quilômetros de distancia.

Nossa, Harry pensou, essa garota é um fenomeno!

NUNCA mais, ouviu bem, NUNCA, se aproxime de mim! - gritou a garota-Voldie

x-x-x-x-x

BANG. BANG. BANG. Apenas três badaladas do poderoso relógio do Ministério foram o suficiente para Ginny lembrar da recomendação de sua fada madrinha.

"Lembre-se, querida, lembre-se mesmo, não deixe essa sua cabecinha de vento ruiva esquecer, a meia noite, empurre qualquer garoto e corre até a saida, estarei esperando você! Mas nao se esqueça MESMO, minha querida, à meia noite precisamos sair de lá, pois tudo enfeitiçado cairá, e a realidade cruel se mostrará!"

E foi isso que Ginny fez! Abandonando os lábios de seu belo Romeu, a morena mais ruiva que Hogwarts já conheceu correu, desesperada, deixando sua belissima tiara de princesa cair no caminho.

BANG! Quando chegou ao baile, ofegante, tinha a consciencia de que seu belo ROmeu poderia estar logo atras dela em um minuto, e foi essa consciencia que a fez empurrar meio mundo, para chegar a saida!

x-x-x-x-x

BANG. BANG. Também ouviu Voldi, que tratou de dar um baita empurrão em Potter e sair correndo dali.

"Finalemnte", pensou Voldie, "Eu já não aguentava mais aquele pirralho catarrento!"

Enquanto descia as escadas para o andar do baile, Voldie torceu seu belo pé feminino, trancando o salto de seu sapatinho de cristal no degrau! "Custou uma fortuna!", pensou Voldie antes de desistir de desprende-lo e volta a correr.

BANG. PLOFT! As duas belas mocinhas da noite esbarraram-se na corrida à saída do Baile. Ao som de outra badalda - BANG - elas apenas se entreolharam e continuaram a correr.

Mesmo desesperada, Ginny ainda pode reparar no belo Don Juan que gritava por sua amiga-vizinha, enquanto segurava um sapatinho.

Harry? - murmurou Ginny parando.

BANG!

Esquece, boba, e corre.

E elas correram.

N/A/I: Porque nos somos mirabolantemente más! E mais mirabolantemente ainda na questão de insanidade! E porque até de mulher Voldie fica "poderosa/o"!

Bye and Hugs and Kisses,

Gutitenha e Manuzitenha


	6. Me da um

Capítulo 5 - Me dá um

Draquinho estava perdido em seus pensamentos durante aquela aula de Poções, logo a matéria que mais gostava, com o professor mais cruel que tinha, uma ótima aula pra aprender a ferrar grifinórios insuportáveis. Mas, naquele dia, nem parecia que Harry estava a apenas poucos metros de distância dele, na mesma direção. Nem parecia que havia outras pessoas naquela sala. Havia apenas aquela doce Tiara brilhante escondida junto com o material do Draco, da qual ele não conseguia tirar seus belos olhos cinzentos.

Lembrava-se de cada passada de mão, tão vívidas em suas memórias, da fogosa noite com sua bela Julieta naquele baile estupendo.

Suspirou lembrando-se da assanhada morena que saiu da sua vida tão estranhamente como entrara. Aliás, ela não saíra, correra! Mas que menina estranha! Correr dele! Como assim? Que ultraje!

Ainda mais depois de todos aqueles amassos! Não seria ela de outro planeta, pensou o loiríssimo Romeu enquanto mirava a belíssima tiara abobalhadamente.

Foi então que algo aconteceu.  
Um vento frio passou por ele, levantando seus fios loiros de cabelo e chacoalhando-os em sua testa. A porta da sala de aula havia sido aberta.  
"O que essa imbecil veio fazer aqui?", pensou Draquinho, completando ainda "Porque existem Weasleys no mundo? Ele seria tão melhor de ser habitada sem esses ruivos horrendos sarnentos!"

A ruiva chacoalhava os quadris ferozmente, enquanto andava na direção do professor Snape.

'Recado da Stra. Spinner pro senhor', disse Ginny estendendo a mão, visivelmente irritada por estar ali. Não tinha um elfo doméstico pra fazer isso não? Ou outro aluno qualquer!

'Aguarde um instante, Srta Weasley', disse Snape cuspindo o nome logo depois de ler o recado, 'Enquanto escrevo uma resposta para esta excelente professora'.

Ainda revoltada, rodou a sala com os olhos e avistou Harry, perdido em devaneios. Foi quando notou um pequeno utensílio de cristal reluzindo em suas mãos. 'Oh, céus! O sapatinho de minha fada madrinha! Isso vai dar encrenca!'

Harry imediatamente guardou seu precioso objeto, vendo que ele havia sido descoberto. Contudo, aquilo lhe fez pensar e ficar muito intrigado com a evidente curiosidade da garota no objeto que apreciava. Decidiu então que falaria com ela logo que tivesse um intervalo.

Draco observava a nojenta cena: o cicatriz idiota e sua namoradinha sardentinha se entreolhando. A sardenta fez então uma careta de desagrado, sendo retribuída pelo Potter com uma expressão de descoberta. Lindo casal, pensou. Eca, que nojo, completou internamente.

'Cai fora, garota, tá esperando o quê?' - rosnou Snape, que estava há meia hora com a mão estendida para a ruiva pegar a resposta do recado e se mandar.

'Si-si-sim-m-m, Snape', gaguejou ela dando no pé rapidinho, sem esquecer de chacoalhar os quadris.

Logo que a ruiva saiu da sala, o sinal tocou, porém, Snape, carrasco como é, manteve os alunos na sala, até que terminassem a poção.

Draco permaneceu aéreo e nem ligou muito para o fato de não terem sido liberados, mas a rapidez com que uma garota passou por ele em direção ao professor lhe chamou a atenção. Notou surpreso que se tratava de uma sonserina: Pansy Parkinson (ou seja lá como é o nome dela). Draco se assustou mais ainda ao ver pompons nas mãos da menina: um cinza e outro verde escuro.

Então, o pior aconteceu.

_Me dá um S_

_Me dá um N_

_Me dá um A_

_Me dá um P_

_Me dá um E_

_SNAPE! No meu coração, que brilha e bate com emoção!_

A agitação da sala deu lugar a um constrangedor silêncio, onde todos focavam apavorados o rosto da sonserina.

Snape, por sua vez, assumia uma expressão mais sebácea que o habitual, enquanto gotículas de suor escorriam por sua testa.

Lentamente risinhos foram ouvidos, o que se tornou, dentro de poucos nanosegundos, uma estrondosa gargalhada.

A gargalhada logo deu lugar a uma série de versinhos, distinguíveis entre o caos que a sala havia virado. Logo se ouvia acima de tudo um coro cantando uma musica estilo cheerleader enquanto Pansy e suas fiéis seguidoras dançavam adoravelmente ao redor do, ainda chocado, professor Snape.

Draco observava tudo atônito, imaginando se Pansy realmente tinha ido a fila dos cérebros quando nasceu.

Rolando os olhos com impaciência, percebeu quando uma evidente e única cicatriz ambulante levantou-se, fugindo da sala mergulhada na desordem. Precisando se divertir, Draco seguiu Potterzito até o corredor, e presenciou uma ótima e surpreendente conversa.

x-x-x-x-x

'Ginny!', gritou Harry, tentando vencer o mar de pessoas lerdas e inúteis que pararam pra conversar no corredor. (o mesmo que ele iria fazer, né? duh!)

'Harry', a ruivita sorriu, 'Como vai?'

'Er, vou bem, é que eu queria te perguntar uma coisinha...', começou ele meio sem jeito.

Oh, Merlin, pensou ela, lá vem bomba.

'Hmmm, pergunte', tentou parecer calma.

'É sobre... bem.. o baile sabe?'

'Sim, o que tem ele?', perguntou desconfiada.

'Você foi?'

'Aham', disse baixinho, ao que ele apurou os ouvidos, grunhindo um 'Como?'..

'SIM, eu fui!', explodiu ela, chacoalhando os quadris inconscientemente.

'Então... você viu uma garota toda boa gostosa que tava de fantasia medieval e um sapatinho de cristal?'

'Ah.. sei lá Harry. Eu não tava prestando atenção nisso', disse sem mentir.

'Ah', disse desanimado, com toda sua esperança descendo pelo ralo.

'Algum problema?', ela perguntou, ainda desconfiada.

'É que, bem. Você olhou tão assustada para o sapatinho hoje, que, bem, eu pensei que você a conhecesse.'

'Ah isso. É que é um sapatinho tão bonito e caro. Não sei como foi assim, perdido.'

Se Harry fosse um cachorro, naquele momento uma orelha sua teria levantado para ouvir melhor. Ela havia dito "bonito", "caro" e "perdido"? Como sabia que era caro e que havia sido perdido?

'É caro é? Como sabe?', perguntou acusador.

'Oras, tudo que é comprado na Madame Bullevier é uma fortuna!'

'E você já comprou lá?'

'Er... lógico que não Harry, não tenho dinheiro pra isso...'

'ONDE ELA ESTÁ, GINNY?', gritou Harry já cansado de todo aquele joguinho, 'Onde está a MINHA Lady?'

'Como assim sua Harry? Estou avisando, não se meta com ela!', disse Ginny entregando o jogo.

Harry parou sem palavras. Então ela SABIA quem era sua lady, a dona de tal sapatinho de cristal, sua cinderela!

'Porque eu abdicaria dela?', retrucou, enfrentando Ginny.

'Ela está comprometida Harry. É melhor mesmo que você se afaste e a esqueça. Talvez ela nunca mais apareça'

'Com-com-comprometida? Com quem? Foi algo que eu fiz de errado? Foi outro cara do baile?'

Ginny suspirou, inspirou, suspirou, inspirou e suspirou novamente.

'Sim Harry, sim! Foi outro! Do baile! Agora nós-deixe-em-paz'.

'E porque ela não me disse!'

'Você deu oportunidade? Por isso ela saiu correndo!', mentiu Ginny, falando qualquer coisa.

Harry parou para raciocinar alguns segundos, e então, um pensamento lhe veio a mente, uma coisa que não tinha pensado antes:

'Então... você era a outra gostosa que estava acompanhando ela?'

Ginny ergueu a sobrancelha e deu uma risadinha envergonhada, saindo logo depois chacoalhando o quadril e a cabeleira ruiva, deixando um boquiaberto Harry e um intrigado e assustado Draco para trás.

Então ela era a garota fantasiada de Julieta, como ela tinha ficado diferente..., pensou Harry.

Então ela era a garota loira que entrou com a Julieta, como ela tinha ficado diferente..., pensou Draco.

x-x-x-x-x

Dor, muita dor de cabeça. E dor na bunda também, sentiu Volvol ao acordar. Olhou ao seu redor e viu... rosa. Apenas rosa. Tudo rosa! Então, apesar da ressaca, entendeu que ainda estava no corpo da gostosona loira vizinha da Ginny, e que estava no quarto dela.

Sentiu o gosto de pasta de dente na boca, e logo localizou o fator causador de sua dor na bunda. Dormira em cima de uma escova de dentes e um tubo de pasta. Começou, lentamente, a se lembrar da noite anterior.

Lembrou-se que, numa tentativa desesperada de esquecer seus terríveis momentos de tortura com o testa rachada, havia ido beber (num bar?).

Lembrou-se também que, antes disso, havia chorado horrores, soluçando descontroladamente, no colo de Ginny. Que patético, pensou, que decadência! Um Lorde no colo de uma Weasley! Era o fim do mundo mágico sombrio!

Lembrou que contou a plenos pulmões a contaminação que sofrera, e que pedira incessantemente por um tubo de pasta e uma escova de dentes para tirar todos aqueles germes bucais e salivares que tomavam suas células.

Ginny sentira-se culpada, por ter entendido que todo aquele esforço havia sido pra tirar aquele Don Juan pirateado de cima dela, porque ela tinha que ter seu caminho livro para encontrar seu Romeu.

Mas quando a fada tomou-lhe as mãos e docilmente lhe confidenciara que faria tudo para que ela fosse feliz, Ginny cedera e apenas agradecera a bondosa fada.

Cada um destes catastróficos momentos passava pela mente de Voldenho, que era tomado por uma grande vontade de dar funcionalidade às células lacrimais de seu belo rosto feminino.

Então chorou novamente. Foi quando veio a sua mente mais cenas da noite anterior: o grande lorde, bebendo num boteco qualquer com o corpo de uma gostosona, cantando músicas sem sentido como "Nanarabombier" e "I am pretty, oh so pretty!" enquanto recebia olhares animalescos de homens doidos para copular com ela, ou melhor, ele.

Voldinho nem pensara duas vezes! Pegou a varinha da menina e não sobrou um órgão sexual para contar história. Todos no bar haviam sido castrados dolorosamente.

Mas isso não amenizava o sentimento vexatório que se apoderara daquele corpo, que era dominado pela mente alcoolizada do nosso nobre Lorde Supremo. Lorde este que agora, já não sabia se algum dia seria aceito no inferno.

Sim! Porque ele havia feito o gesto mais abominado no mundo Sombrio! UMA BOA AÇÃO!

E para isso havia feito o gesto mais condenável do mundo sombrio:

Beijar o Potter, sem tentar matá-lo.

'Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!', gritara ele, sozinho no bar, um grito que ecoou por todo o mundo bruxo, que mais tarde tornou-se lenda, conhecido como "O Grito!". (N/A/I: Fundo musical do momento: Psicose! Hauhuahuahuaahua)

E se depois de todo esse sofrimento, sua missão não estivesse encaminhada, nosso Lorde decidiria viver para sempre nos céus!

x-x-x-x

N/A/I: Nos somos boas, nos somos insanas, eu (Guta) faço versinhos podres perfeitos... Nanarabombierrrr!

(Manu cantando Nanarabombier!)

Hugs and Kisses,

Azuretadas

OBS: O porque deste título:

Harry quer uma pista de Voldie!

Draco quer uma pista de Julieta!

Pansy quer um alfabeto!

Voldie quer um copo de cachaça!

Sacaram? ;p


	7. O Asqueroso Sentimento

O Asqueroso Sentimento

Era uma tarde ensolarada de verão-outono-inverno-ou-primavera, com anjinhos tocando harpas e flautas no Céu. Todos brincavam, dançavam ou conversavam, sempre felizes e saltitantes, exceto por um único ser que odiava até mesmo o fato de estar vestido de branco. O Todo Poderoso Lorde das Trevas.

Confortavelmente deitado em uma nuvem fofissimamente branca, O Lord Mau observava uma cena desenrolando-se na Terra. Cicatriz e Weasley Fuinha conversando animadamente em um corredor. E o digníssimo loiro maravilhoso parado, perto, observando, tal como ele.

A cena que se desenrolava de maneira entediante e que só demonstrava que Weasleys não sabem guardar segredos, de repente fez com que o corpinho do Lordinho se arrepiasse todinho.

A sardentinha estava prestes a contar tudo e Malfoyzinho iria descobrir que sua Cinderela era falsificada. Ouvindo atentamente, Voldinho pôde respirar aliviado alguns segundos depois. Malfoy tinha entendido tudo errado, e pela primeira vez na vida, O Supremo Lord agradeceu por Malfoy ser tão... Devagar nesses assuntos em que é preciso inteligência.

Tio Voldie então decidiu que estava na hora de descer novamente (Mesmo porque ele já não agüentava mais toda aquela felicidade ao seu redor, muito menos aqueles anjinhos horrendos de cabelos dourados e seus instrumentos ensurdecedores).

Observou quando o Testa-Rachada caminhou para longe da Weasley e, rapidamente, tomou as devidas providências para possuí-lo de maneira indolor a ambos (N/A/I: Crianças lêem essa fic?).

Imediatamente o Lord sentiu o corpo do outro. Piscou os olhos repetidas vezes numa tentativa de se situar. Tudo o que via a sua frente era uma parede de ladrilhos em tom pastel.

E então, Voldinho arregalou seus olhos em espanto. Sentiu... sentiu... sim, ele sentiu... sentiu que segurava algo... algo... horrendo... que nunca esperava segurava um dia...

Era grosso e grande. Grande? GRANDE? O pinto do Testa-Rachada era GRANDE?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, gritou Tio Voldie, havia possuído o Potter enquanto ele estava no BANHEIRO!

SEGURANDO O... O... O... PIU-PIU... DELE!

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Percebendo a chegada de mais pessoas, Voldie imediatamente se encolheu enquanto terminava o serviço que Potter havia começado. Não podia acreditar que.. que.. o pintinho amarelinho do Potter era MAIOR que o dele. Não podia.

'E ai cara?', ouviu ao seu lado, 'Aliviando? Essas aulas estão um saco, e acho que tomamos muito daquele suco no café, não é mesmo?'

Como se aquela situação inesquecivelmente perturbadora já não fosse ruim o suficiente, ainda tinha que aturar aquele Weasley NO BANHEIRO?

Oh, não, não posso olhar, pensou o grande Lord.

Mas o olhar do temível Lorde desviou lentamente em direção ao poderoso objeto de ataque do Weasley, e ele constatou com imenso nojo e repugnação que o piu-piu do Weasley batia de longe o do Potter e, conseqüentemente, o dele mesmo.

NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A última coisa que Tio Voldie viu foi o Piu-Piu do Weasley. Tudo ficou preto e Harry, que já havia perdido a consciência, perdeu a de Voldie também. E houve um terrível baque no chão frio do banheiro (que nojo, cair no banheiro masculino! Ecaaaaaaaa).

Quando acordou, seu próprio pinto, ou do cicatriz, já se encontrava recolhido dentro da calça, assim como o do Weasley que o observava com preocupação. Ninguém na enfermaria entendeu quando Harry, ou eu, levantou-se subitamente e saiu correndo de lá sem dizer nada a ninguém. Mas todos imaginam que podia ter algo com os constantes pesadelos que o herói ainda tinha com Voldemort, ou comigo.

x-x-x-x-x

O bruxo que mais se assustou com a atitude do cicatriz foi Dracozito. Do nada, ele vê Potter se aproximando, afobadíssimo, e pára escorregando os sapatos no chão na frente do loiro.

- Potter? - perguntou um loirito muito desconfiadito - O que te deu?

- Quer ser meu amigo? - perguntou o garoto surpreendentemente insano - Ótimo - gritou diante da falta de tempo de resposta para o outro - Então nós vamos nos ajudar a encontrar nossas donzelas, falou?

- Ãh? - foi tudo o que o loiríssimo Malfoy conseguiu expressar naquele momento - VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO POTTER? EU TE ODEIO! VOCÊ ME ODEIA!

- E dai? Isso nos impede de sermos amigos? - disse o Testa-Rachada sem fazer muito sentido, lógico que Voldinho estava fora de si pelo choque, ainda.

- Mas é CLARO que impede! Por que eu iria querer, ou sequer suportar, a sua grotesca amizade, Potter? - disse, como sempre, em toda fala em toda fic, cuspindo o nome do outro.

- Pelo simples fato de que eu conheço a sua Cinderela, ahn? – Voldinho respondeu voltando a si, ou ao Potter, lentamente.

- Você gosta de chá Potter? - disse Malfoy de repente simpático. Esse é o garoto do Lucius - Porque eu gosto de chá e estava indo para a cozinha!

- Eu adoro - mentiu Voldie no corpo de Potter - Vamos conversar melhor...

- Sim, sim, lógico! - sorriu Malfoy, repugnado pelo ponto ao qual chegou para ter sua Cinderela outra vez.

x-x--x-x-x

Ginnoca estava penteando distraidamente o pelo de sua cobra de pelúcia, quando o retrato da Mulher Obesa abriu-se mostrando um Harry Potter frangueando frangalhosamente.

Esbaforido como se tivesse corrido por todo o castelo, Potterzito mal conseguia terminar uma frase e a cada palavra Ginnoca ficava mais espantada.

Abestalhada com tamanha quantidade de informação não captada, a Ruivita bateu com a cobra de pelúcia na cabeça do Cicatriz, o que o fez, aparentemente, voltar ao normal.

- Como eu estava dizendo, o Romeu PRECISA se encontrar AGORA com a Julieta. Não com você. COM A JULIETA!

Notando que a menina não esboçava ação alguma, além de expressão de questionamento, Voldinho viu que precisava de palavras drásticas.

- GINNY! É PRA HOJE! VAI SE ARRUMAR AGORA!

A Ruivita, muito assustada, foi logo tornar-se Morenita para encontrar leu Loirito também Morenito.

x-x-x-x-x

Eu me sentei, se isso possível fosse, confortavelmente, no grande espaço da janela da torre. O luar banhava meu espírito, enquanto eu aguardava ansiosamente a chegada do magnânimo casal que eu formava. A inegável atração entre o riquíssimo Malfoy e a pobríssima ruiva Weasley (o que é quase um repetição, já que pobre, ruiva e Weasley referem-se ao mesmo ser) era tão evidente que mesmo um casal de hipógrifos cor-de-rosa em época de acasalamento perceberiam.

Até agora o plano estava perfeito, Weasley e Malfoy estavam apaixonados na pele de Romeu e Julieta, e era só uma questão de PEQUENISSIMO detalhe até que o próprio Malfoy e a própria Weasley se apaixonassem. Afinal, eles continuavam sendo Malfoy e Weasley na pele de Romeu e Julieta! Ou não? Bem, deixemos essa divagação para depois do show... porque, adivinha quem acabou de entrar? Sim, eu falo de uma só pessoa, porque pelo nível do agarramento eles não podem ser considerados uma dupla nem... nem... nem.. por Dumbledore!

Eles... Eles... Eles não precisam de ar pra respirar? Como eles conseguem fazer isso? Hum... Pelo menos eles não abrem a boca para falar, assim não põem tudo a perder ao se descobrirem logo de cara... Mas e se eles morrerem sem ar!

Talvez eu devesse interferir para fazer com que eles parem... Não, é melhor deixar assim, eles estão tão... tão...entrosados!

Draquinho resolveu dar um tempo pra Weasley respirar e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, deixando grandes marcas vermelhas pelo caminho. Belas barbas de Hades! Isso é tão sem pudor! Eu não posso continuar a ver tal ato libidinoso.

A Weasley está soltando grunhidos muito, muito, muito estranhos, e eu começo a ficar com medo do que mais poderei ver. Acho que não resistirei se precisar ver outro piu-piu, ainda mais em uma ação tão voluptuosa quanto a que eles planejam fazer.

Pára tudo! Se a Weasley ficar com grandes marcas corporais devido ao ato selvagem de Malfoyzinho, ele pode notar isso mais tarde na garota ruiva e então teremos problemas. Ele ainda não está apto a descobrir toda a verdade! Ele precisa ser moralmente preparado para amar algo tão... tão... Weasley! Precisa ter forças para agüentar o tranco da queda do padrão social... Forças para agüentar os olhares tortuosos de todos, já que não há dúvidas de que qualquer ser inteligente na Terra desaprovará tal romance.

E se ele não aguentar, o casal se separá e eu perderei minha entrada no Inferno! Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao, isso nao pode acontecer! Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!

Eu vou intefirir, decidiu-se Voldinho. Mas Draquinho voltou a beijar a boca de sua donzela com tamanha ferocidade e paixão e todo esse monte de baboseira que, parado ao meio do caminho, Voldinho começou a contemplar, sem nem mesmo perceber, toda a quimica formada por aquele improvavel casal. Não pôde conter um suspiro, não pôde conter toda a emoção que começava a emanar de seu espirito cupido.

O amor é lindo, concluiu por fim.

Naquele momento Voldinho não pôde negar aquele estranho ímpeto que surgia em seu peito, aquela curiosidade insaciável que surgia dentro de seu ser, aquela vontade de se apaixonar, de ter alguém para agarrar como aqueles dois tinham um ao outro. E não poderia haver coisa pior no mundo do que a vontade de amar! Se Voldinho não fosse um ser incorpóreo e fantasmagórico naquele momento, Hogwarts inteira teria ouvido seu grito mudo ensurdecedor e visto sua figura malignamente espectral correndo para fora da Torre dos Namorados.

**N/A/I**: Sem N/A/I porque não podemos nos encontrar no MSN. Buááááááá!

Bye and Hugs,

Gutitenha sozinhenha ;;

Bye and Kisses, Manuzitenha, acrescentando isso no arquivo recebido por e-mail enquanto Gutita ainda chegando do estudozito, q forças supremas e malignas não permitem meu webmessenger conectar no trabalho.


	8. Briga de amor não dói

**Tapa de amor não dói**

Naquela noite as portas do salão se abriram semelhantemente a um dia de sopão na favela, em que um bando de crianças corre pra garantir os legumes cozidos e quentinhos. Sentados porcamente organizados, eram observados pelo reprovador olhar do mestre de poções.

Contrariando o burburinho instalado, em absoluto silêncio uma magnificamente opaca taça surge em meio ao Salão Principal. Sem brilho, luz, contraste ou configuração de ajuste de vídeo, a taça tem gravado em seu centro em letra de forma o título a qual pertence: Campeão do Torneio de Hogwarts-Brasil.

Magnífico por sobre os demais, Snape ergue-se majestosamente portando um argiloso tijolo vermelho-barro que é lançando em linha reta com mira estupenda em direção a maravilhosa taça não resplandecente, fazendo ecoar pelo salão o barulho de latão amassado.

- Vermes, teremos uma nova escola em nossas dependências a partir de amanhã. Eles participaram, junto conosco, de uma competição de conhecimentos em dupla; duplas essas que serão escolhidas em sorteio. Uma péssima noite pra vocês e uma boa indigestão.

Snape senta-se deixando todos com suas bocas despencadas em direção ao solo, devido ao movimento gravitacional pelo qual a Terra é afetada. O salão estava mergulhado em profundo silêncio. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que era para fazer. Exceto Hermione, que dizia que era pros alunos depositarem seus nomes na taça para o tal sorteio. Só que ninguém tinha coragem de levantar e ser o primeiro a fazer isso. Em mais um ato de auxilio aos alunos, o magnânimo professor Snape levantou-se e dirigiu sua sonora voz ao Salão:

- Vamos lá Potter, coloque seu nome, você sempre é sorteado mesmo.

Os alunos situados próximos a Harry começaram a empurrá-lo. Quando ele percebeu, já estava de cara com a Taça Opaca. Alguém mais inteligente do que ele lhe estendeu um pergaminho e uma pena. Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que ele fez alguma coisa, pois Harry Potter só pega no tranco.

Rabiscando lentamente letra por letra de seu nome, Harry, depois de meia hora e 5 pergaminhos desperdiçados por errar a grafia, colocou, sobre aplausos e vaias, seu nome na taça. Sendo nesse mesmo momento quase esmagando pela manada educada de alunos semelhantes a paquidermes enfurecidos que pretendia depositar seu nome.

Harry, em meio à guerra do empurrão, sentiu uma mão segurar docemente sua mão suja de tinta e ser puxado para longe da zona de perigo perigosamente perigoso.

- Ginny - exclama Harry abobadamente feliz ao ver sua salvadora.

- Potter - cospe Ginny (N/A/I: manias Malfoy! Eu sempre quis saber como se "cospe um nome").

- Harry - começou Ginny - minha vizinha será uma das alunas que virá para nossa escola - ela respirou fundo ao perceber o brilho de malicia e libido nos olhos verdes de Harry - E **AI **de você se encostar na minha vizinha, ouviu bem, Potter? - completou Ginny cuspindo o nome de Harry a ponto do cuspe passar pelo braço de um certo loiro-morenito-gostosito.

- Mas que porra é essa? - diz Draco olhando para a saliva gosmenta escorrendo em seu braço macho.

Ao olhar na direção do cuspe, ele vê uma ruiva sardenta nojenta e sente vontade vomitar ao pensar que o cuspe veio daquela boca de pobre cheia de bactérias e outras coisas mais que não queria nem pensar!

Num ato de extrema revolta, o loiro puxa um daqueles cabelos cheirando a xampu barato e limpa o cuspe nojento e molhado de seu braço nos cachos ruivos de Ginnoca.

Arfando de raiva e ainda com os olhos arregalados diante de inesperada e nojenta atitude baixa, Ginny dá um soco tão forte no rosto metido de Malfoy que tem certeza de que quebrou o nariz branquelo do almofadinha.

Ainda mais enojado por seu intocado e belo nariz aristocrático ter sido evidentemente ferido por uma ruiva classe baixa (pobre), Draco empurra a garota correndo atrás dela e puxando os cabelos, para empurrá-la mais uma vez. Logo, ao redor de ambos, um circulo entoando palavras de apóio as partes de forma.

- PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA! - era o coro que se ouvi ao redor do casal ensangüentado.

Harry, perplexo, estava sem ação. Ele sabia que deveria se meter na briga para defender a pobre Ginny, mas lembrou-se de que a garota tinha uma penca de irmãos e que estava acostumada com esse tipo de coisa.

Então resolveu ficar ali torcendo por ela e gritando "WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!".

**N/A/I:** Interrompemos a nossa programação pra postar um capítulo – pequeno, certo, mas é um capítulo.

A gente empacou ai, esperamos que postar nos faça desempacar. Colaborem com reviews e ganhem capítulos novos, que tal? xD

Ótimo acordo né?

Bye and kisses and hugs,

Zitenha e Titenha


	9. We feel good

**We feel good**

Era um dia ensolarado. Contudo, a pobrezinha da doce enfermeira de Hogwarts não podia deslumbrar admiradamente os belos raios de sol passando por entre as poucas nuvens que havia no céu, pois seus olhos dirigiam-se enfurecidamente aos dois jovens habitantes das duas macas a sua frente. Nada os separava, apenas o ar entre as macas. E seus orgulhos, suas casas, suas honras, seus objetivos, suas crenças... e suas gritarias. A briga que antes envolvia socos, pontapés, puxões de cabelo, socos no olho e na boca do estômago, entre outras agressões, dava-se no momento por meio verbal não civilizado. Ginny gritava estridentemente, enquanto apontava o indicador da mão esquerda com fúria para Draquinhozinho e, com a mão direita, segura um saco de gelo sobre o rosto arroxeado. Draco não encontrava-se em melhor estado.

Dracozinho, além de invocar seu querido e amado e influente Pai, dizia que pediria indenização por danos físicos e morais apenas para levar a família Weasley ao resto da falência que lhes faltava e irem todos morar na rua, o que, na opinião do loirinho, seria até uma boa ação para os ruivinhos pobrinhos, porque até mesmo a rua deveria ser um lar melhor do que aquele pardieiro misturado com chiqueiro que eles insistiam em chamar de "casa". Foi com essa conclusão em mente que ele parou de dizer que iria processá-la.

- Eu não preciso da sua "generosidade" - gritou a ruiva em deboche.

- É ÓBVIO que não é generosidade! - gritou o loiro em resposta.

- E o que seria então? – perguntou a ruivita Ginnyta com ironia – Misericórdia?

Draquinho olhou a literalmente pobre Ginny com nojo.

- Misericórdia? Que sentimento mais... reles! É OBVIO que eu nunca sentiria misericórdia por você, Weasley! Misericórdia eu estaria tendo se te jogasse na rua e te livrasse de habitar aquele poleiro! Na rua você e seus 17 irmãos seriam recolhidos por um abrigo público – o loirito começou a se coçar com a simples menção de tal pobreza – onde viveriam com luxo. Sem contar que, como mendigos, vocês ganhariam mais do que o querido paizinho ganha naquela função SUPER ÚTIL que ele desempenha...

Ginnyta abriu a boca para gritar outra coisa em resposta, mas o que ouviu naquele momento foi um grito que não saiu de sua boca.

- CHEEEEEEEEEEGA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! - gritou a pobre enfermeira de Hogwarts. - EU DESISTO! - gritou ainda, enquanto retirava seu avental-de-uniforme-de-enfermeira e o jogava ferozmente no chão.

Em seguida, a desesperada senhora sem mais paciência correu em direção à saída, ainda gritando grotescamente.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Obedecendo as leis da gravidade, a boca semi-aberta de Ginnoca pendeu em direção ao solo, enquanto Draco arregalava os olhos abobado com tamanho descontrole dentro de uma escola, em frente aos alunos.

- Viu o que você fez? – Draquito ouviu a voz insuportável de Ginny falando outra vez – A culpa dela ter ido embora é toda sua.

- Minha? MINHA? Você é a pobre, você é a causadora de tudo isso com seu cuspe nojento e a culpa é MINHA?

- O cuspe não era pra ter caído em você! E eu não lhe devo explicações! Quero que você e essa sua arrogância se explodão, partindo em mil pedacinhos os quais eu vou pisar e esmagar cada um deles!

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e a olhou como quem acha estranho um poodle ficar latindo estridentemente como se fosse um pit bull, como se aquele latido fosse dar medo em alguém... O loirito bufou e não respondeu.

Ginny então, sorriu vitoriosa e erguendo a cabeça com arrogância, encontrou os olhos do Dumbledore a olhando sem a mínima piedade.

- Srta. Weasley – disse gravemente – Sr. Malfoy. Dois VANDALOS, dois ARRUACEIROS!

Ginny apenas abaixou a cabeça em profundo senso de auto reprovação e humilhação por ouvir isso de uma pessoa que tanto admirava, mesmo depois de morta. Hogwarts inteira sabia que quando Dumbledore fazia aparições era porque o negócio era pesado mesmo.

Draco, por outro lado, apenas riu e disse:

- Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar dessas coisas, seu velho caduco? Você eu ainda posso processar! Quem sabe eu não provo em juízo sua insanidade mental e assim você deixa a diretoria dos céus?

Dumbledore girou os olhos para Malfoy, ao mesmo tempo em que girava os calcanhares fazendo sua capa girar. Saiu, então, pela porta giratória da enfermaria, bufando diante de tanta insolência presente naquele ambiente.

Já no corredor, ele puxou um belo celular cor-de-rosa com adesivos de anjinhos e faz uma ligação.

- "Entrada para o Paraíso", boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Aqui é Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore. Apressem a missão de Voldemort, antes que seja tarde demais...

Desligando seu celular e sorrindo sadicamente, o senil girou uma ultima vez sua capa, desaparecendo e deixando para trás uma fumaça rosinha bebê.

x-x-x-x-x-x

As postas duplas do salão principal se abriram em um estrondo. Todos viraram-se imediatamente para ver quem entrava. Eram os alunos da Escola Perversão.

Uma fila praticamente somente de meninas gostosas, com microsaias de um tecido colante e pequenos tops enfeitados, fez toda a população masculina do salão babar.

Uma outra fila, com garotos sarados em suas blusas abertas e shorts que deixavam suas escultuosas coxas à mostra, fez o mesmo com a população feminina do salão.

A música de fundo era uma batida suave, porém obscena, a qual o quadril dos estudantes visitantes acompanhava. Com as mãos na cintura, poses sensuais e olhares fulminantes, eles permaneceram parados na entrada do Salão.

Havia, contudo, uma pequena passagem entre as filas suficiente para mais um aluno passar.

Com passos firmes, sapato boneca, meias brancas até o joelho, mini saia preta de colegial bem curta, blusa branca com apenas alguns botões fechados, de modo a deixar a barriga (e seu piercing) e o protuberante decote (além de metade do sutiã push-up preto) à mostra, entrou uma aluna loira, que alguns dos grifinórios de Hogwarts, bem como um sonserino, conheciam bem.

_I´ma get get get get you drunk (eu vou te deixar bêbado)_

_get you love drunk off my hump (te deixar bêbado de amor pelos meus atrativos sexuais)_

_my hump my hump my hump my hump my hump (meus seios, minhas coxas, minha bunda, meus atrativos)_

_my hump my hump my hump my lovely little lumps (meus atrativos, meus adoráveis torrões de açúcas)_

Dizia a música que ecoava magicamente pelo salão enquanto a jovem andavam até o meio do salão.

_Check it out (dê uma olhada)_

Disse a música no momento em que ela parou, piscando o olho para os presentes.

Passando as unhas pintadas de vermelho-prostibulo ao redor de seu umbigo, ela dançava uma coreografia sensual para todos do salão, denotando posses de esfregação sexual e libido puro, deixando os garotos do salão chocados e ao mesmo tempo felizes demais. Draco e Harry não eram exceções. Enquanto o moreno não escondia sua reação de alegria ao corpo de sua amada, o loirito ficava se perguntando se aquela realmente seria sua Julieta.

De qualquer forma, Dracozito viu-se obrigado a colocar as mãos juntas em frente a sua calça, para que ninguém notasse que algo crescia ali dentro.

Harry babava loucamente, agitando-se desastrosamente com a batida da música, contendo-se apenas para não dar um passo à frente e dançar com a loira fantasiada de Britney Spears, uma de suas fantasias favoritas.

E a música continuava com sua letra de libidinagem...

_They say I´m really sexy (Eles dizem que eu sou muito sexy)_

_The boys they wanna sex me (Os garotos, eles querem fazer sexo comigo)_

_They always standin next to me (Eles sempre estão perto de mim)_

_Always dancin next to me (Sempre dançando perto de mim)_

_tryna feel my hump hump (Tentando sentir meus atrativos sexuais, meus atrativos)_

Esse trecho foi marcado pela ousadia colegial, quando descendo lentamente até o chão, a gostosenha de Harryzitenho baixava sua meia e deixava a parte interna de suas coxas aparecendo.

Draco não se conformava, apesar de estar gostando MUITO daquele show, que SUA garota estivesse sendo apreciada por um bando de hormônios masculinos que não eram seus. Ele estava prestes a ir até acabar com aquela pouca vergonha! Sua garota não poderia fazer aquilo! Jamais!

Mas algo na atitude dela lhe dizia que não era a SUA Julieta. A mesma que não abrira as pernas e implorara que ele lhe comesse, a mesma que retirara sua mão de seus seios. Algo lhe dizia que aquela era apenas uma garota qualquer que ele esqueceria. Não a SUA Julieta.

Porém, a estrofe seguinte da música o deixaria muito confuso...

_Lookin at my lump lump (Olham para os meus seios)_

_you can look but you can´t touch it (Voce pode olhar, mas nao pode tocar)_

_if you touch it (Se você tocar)_

_I´ma start some drama (Eu vou começar a fazer um drama)_

_you don´t want no drama (Você não quer drama algum)_

_No no drama no no no no drama (Sem drama, sem drama, sem drama)_

_So don´t (Então não faça)_

_Pull on my hand boy (Não pegue na minha mão, garoto)_

_you aint my man boy (Você não é nenhum homem, garoto)_

_I´m just tryna dance boy (Eu só estou tentando dançar, garoto)_

_And move my hump (E mexer meus atrativos sexuais)_

Ginnyzitenha, entretanto, não conseguir esboçar nada. Nem sorriso, nem contrariedade, nem nada. Ela simplesmente manteve-se impassível, os olhos arregalados, a boca levemente aberta e um pensamento na cabeça: "Que porra é essa? Se minha vizinha pode, eu também posso. Ahhhh, eu posso!".

Draco, entusiasmado com toda aquela apresentação, de repente esqueceu do que podia ou não ser, e resolveu mostrar seus verdadeiros atrativos sexuais, tirando as mãos que tampavam o volume crescente abaixo de seu ventre.

Enquanto Harry subia na mesa da grifinória, Ginny tirava sua gravata, dobrava a saia para deixá-la mais curta e desabotoava alguns botões de sua blusa. (Sim, Harry demorou todo esse tempo para subir, porque ele é lerdo mesmo)

Harry, então, começou a dançar frenética e desordenadamente, e a cantar pior do que dançava, o refrão que melhor demonstrava seu estado de espírito: "I feel good! nanananaananaanana"!

N/A/I: Fala sério! Nós nos superamos agora! Com putaria e obscenidades, esse capitulo saiu rapidinho xDDDD

Quando ao próximo, as idéias já existem, basta encontrarmos o tempo para escrever. o/

Bye and hugs and kisses,

Tita e Zitenha!


End file.
